


angel and demon

by rey (cas_septimus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/rey
Summary: Karena mereka memang dua orang yang berbeda, yang nyaris bertolak belakang.Seperti iblis dan malaikat.





	angel and demon

Sasha menonton Erika bermain biola. Menggesek senar dan menciptakan nada dengan  anggunnya. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, beberapa helai rambut jatuh mengenai wajah; namun tidak mengurangi betapa cantiknya gadis itu.

 _Canon in D._ Sasha ingat judul lagu itu, Erika pernah memberitahunya dulu. Gadis berambut ikal itu bersandar pada pintu. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Erika yang masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya, masih mengawang dalam dunianya, terbang di langit khayali bersama nada-nada indah ciptaannya.

Mereka bilang seseorang akan terlihat makin atraktif jika sedang melakukan hal yang digemarinya. Sasha kira itu benar. Bukti sudah tersaji di depan mata. Erika sudah seperti malaikat yang bermain biola.

Begitu lagu selesai, Sasha sontak bertepuk tangan, mencuri perhatian si pemain biola.

“Seharusnya lo ketuk pintu atau apa. Biar gue tau lo dateng,” ujar Erika.

“Haruskah? Soalnya ada keindahan dunia yang mau gue nikmati dulu,” balas Sasha sambil tersenyum.

Ujung-ujung bibir Erika tertarik membentuk seringai kecil. “ _My number one fan.”_

“ _Can’t say I’m not._ ” Sasha memasuki kamar dan duduk di kursi. “Gue rasa lo bisa masuk Juilliard.”

Erika tertawa, bagi Sasha itu terdengar seperti denting bel dari surga.

“Lo berlebihan ah.”

“Jangan nyalahin gue.” Sasha memutar-mutar kursi beroda yang didudukinya. “Gue gak bisa main instrument apa-apa. Dan yang tadi itu bagus banget.”

“Sumpah lo hiperbolis banget.” Erika mengembalikan biola ke tempatnya. Dia lalu duduk di atas kasur, menghadap Sasha. “Banyak di luar sana yang lebih baik dari gue.”

“Tapi gak ada yang kayak elo,” ujar Sasha sungguh-sungguh.

Erika tersenyum miring. “Yep, _there’s no amateur like me_.”

“Lo amatir gue apa?”

“Sha, ada bedanya antara amatiran sama orang yang gak bisa main biola.”

Sasha mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah. “Terserah deh.”

Erika mendengus. “ _So…_ ada apa sama Alex sampe lo nyari perlindungan ke rumah gue?” tanyanya.

Gadis berambut ikal itu berdecak. “ _I can stand his sex-drive_.”

Ekspresi Erika langsung berubah, begitu juga dengan atmosfer kamar yang drastis menjadi canggung. Sasha yang menyadari hal itu buru-buru meluruskan.

“Maksud gue. Alex udah beberapa kali bawa pulang cewek dan gue udah dua kali ngeliat hal yang gak pernah mau gue liat. _I need bleach and space_ ,” ujar Sasha.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, oh….”

“Sori,” ujar Erika canggung. “Gue tau kalau bukan tempat gue buat nge _judge_ _but still…”_

 _“Yeah, I get it,”_ ujar Sasha. Dalam hati dia mengutuk diri sendiri, Erika jelas maksud golongan konservatif yang menaati norma-norma di masyarakat.

Erika tersenyum kaku. “Gue bukan fans berat pergaulan bebas dan para pengikutnya. Meski gue mau berteman sama mereka, tapi perilaku mereka suka bikin gue kikuk. _Let’s hope this won’t make me awkward around Alex_.”

“Kalau lo bisa tahan sama mulut tanpa sensornya dia. Gue rasa lo bisa tahan sama  trivia laknat ini,” hibur Sasha.

“Semoga,” ujar Erika. “Soalnya terlepas dari betapa hinanya dia, Alex itu keliatannya orang baik.”

Sasha mendengus. “Baik rasanya terlalu berat. Jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi soal cecunguk itu.”

Erika tersenyum miring. “ _They say true friendship build from insult-based pet name. I guess they are right.”_

“ _Perhaps they are right_ ,” ujar Sasha. Dia memutar kursinya sampai satu putaran. _“Speaking of which, what’s your friendship based of?”_

Erika mengerjap. “Sori?”

“Persahabatan lo, lingkaran pertemanan lo, kok bisa lo terhubung sama mereka gitu.”

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. “Uh… minat yang sama? _Dunno_ , _it just happen.”_

Sasha ber’hmm’ sebagai balasannya.

“Ya kayak kita aja,”ujar Erika. “Satu-satunya kesamaan kita itu sama-sama anak IPA. Kita gak punya benang merah lain, _we are a very different people; but we suddenly make friends, and like I say, it just happen._ ”

Sasha terdiam. “Gue rasa takdir memang bekerja dengan cara yang unik. Walau kadang menyebalkan.”

Ujung-ujung bibir Erika tertarik membentuk senyuman. “Kejutan yang menarik ya.”

Sasha mengangguk, tanda mengamini. Dalam hari dia setuju dengan kata-kata Erika, terutama bagian ‘dua orang yang berbeda’. Karena mereka memang dua orang yang berbeda, nyaris bertolak belakang.

Seperti iblis dan malaikat.

_But hey, maybe that’s why she falls for her. After all, opposite attracts._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA GUE NULIS OTP GUE! YESSSSS


End file.
